The invention relates to a litter box for use with cats and other animals. More particularly, the invention relates to a litter box having a storage compartment for the soiled litter where the soiled litter is out of sight and odors from the soiled litter are reduced.
Litter boxes for cats and others animals have been available for many years. The prior art litter boxes are generally a container where granular litter is positioned on the floor or base of the container. The soiled litter must be removed from the box on a daily basis and disposed of. However, it is not always convenient to dispose of the soiled litter especially since the volume of soiled litter may be relatively small any particular day.